Camping Adventures
by IrisKawakami
Summary: Just a short Fanfic I wrote for Class at school ; Hope you guys like it."What will it take for Woflie and Kumi to become friends?."


Hey Guys x.x This is one of my Fanfic I made for school =p FFFFFFF hope you guys enjoy it it's based on O.C's Wolfie shi and Kumi Tamanaki. PLEASE DONOT STEAL THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY I DO OWN THEM AND MY BUDDEH. KayThaxBai ~ 3

* * *

><p>Camp Adventures<p>

Shouting was heard from the back to the front of the bus, planned a camp trip for

the whole class since they earned it as a reward. Of course some of the student's weren't really in a

excited mood. While the rest of the class were talking, Wolfie and Kumi were arguing most of the time

on the bus since made them sit together for the trip, they been rival enemies since they

were 5. "I don't see why i'm sitting with you.." Wolfie whispered as Kumi frowned. "Uh huh..same

with you..I rather sit with an upperclassman than you or even better your mom." Wolfie twitched as

she got insulted the rest of the people on the bus burst out laughing. Out of nowhere the bus came to a

stop and everyone went silent. Rapidly Wolfie stood up, " Finally!..Freedom!" As she was about to go

towards the door a hand quickly grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her back. "Oh no you don't!.."

said as she tugged her back. Kumi rolled her eyes in annoyance, she felt more mature than

Wolfie since she always knew she made a fool of herself.

Angrily Kumi got off the bus with the rest , while Wolfie was stuck with arguing

back and forward. "Heh..what a fool she is.." Kumi whispered. After a while everyone got settled in

the part of the forest they reserved for the trip. "Haruka I'm hungry...make me a sandwich!.." Wolfie

Shouted from her tent. Haruka started twitching getting slightly annoyed. "I'm not your mother I'm

your teacher now how am I suppose to make you a sandwich?." Haruka replied back. Kumi sighed ,

she was tired from being on the bus since she gets carsick most of the time. Out of nowhere screams

where heard at the right side of the tent which Wolfie was in. Someone had sneaked into a bush and

jump out scaring some girls along with Haruka. Only Wolfie was the only one laughing since she did

like to see other people get scared of hurt except her friends. Carefully ,Wolfie sneaked behind

and grabs her shoulders whispering into her ear in a very scary voice "They will come for

you..old lady... just wait.. your going to-.." Then TAWT!.."Hey what was that for?.." Wolfie yelled

while rubbing her head, since she got hit by Kumi. "For just being annoying." .. slightly

frowned.."Hey both of you knock it off.. and it wasn't like if I-i was going to be any scared.".

Everyone else was mad at Wolfie for scaring them it look like is they wanted to beat her up or

something but she didn't care. Suddenly a brilliant idea came to mind from one of the classmates "Hey

how about the test or courage out in the woods all alone with someone else." the girl smirked. "That's

a great Idea!. Let's choose who goes with who and I will pick ." another girl shouted. "I'll choose !"

Out of nowhere said. Everyone else just stared over at her slightly confused because isn't

it abit weird for the teacher to agree on something dangerous that might happen to one of her student..

or is she planning on something?. Who knows probably for some revenge she wants on Wolfie. "I

choose Wolfie and Kumi to go out in the woods for the test of courage. !" shouted the girl on the right

of Haruka well known as . "H-hey wait a min I'm not going with her!..Why would I?..I

mean look at her you have no idea what she could do out there to kill me or something!" Wolfie

replied. "What's wrong Wolfie you scared?. Oh I thought you were brave but i'm guessing i'm right

you are such a w-"... "Come on then let's go ! " she had such eagerness in her eyes. "Hmph...Fine.. let's

go then.." Kumi answered. "Alright then GO GO GO GO!.." Haruka shouted as she saw them both

walk ff into the woods , somehow it didn't worry her about them she didn't really like her own students

to care about anyone but her Younger sister.

Arguing went on when they realize they've gotten lost in the forest trying to find there way back

to the camp site, Kumi was ignoring Wolfie while they were continuing following the dirt road. After a

while Kumi's stomach growled in hunger she clutched her stomach also Wolfie was hungry but didn't

say a thing to eachother after a few mins.."Jeez..I'm starving.." Wolfie said to break the silence.

"Well...same here but who had to get us lost?." Kumi shouted. Wolfie only frowned "Well

Queen it isn't my fualt we got picked to go out into the woods oh and also that stupid river of wishes

you wanted to see soooo badly that you wouldn't shu up about it on the bus!" Kumi frowned as well.

"Shut up..." she answered. Throught the bushes a bunny came out hopping in front of them they both

stared at the bunny. "You know what i'm thinking..?" Wolfie said and only Kumi nodded then she

chased after the bunny in hunger. Cautiously Wolfie grabbed a rock to throw it at the bunny but before

she could, Kumi and the bunny were already gone.

Running through the forest was Kumi chasing the bunny to capture it. While Wolfie was

looking for her down the path, it began to thunder lightning as the rain was pouring down onto the

ground. "Kumi where the heck are you?" Wolfie yelled but her echos only replied back. Out of

nowhere a sudden yell for help was heard from a distance. She quickly began to run towards the cry of

help as she did she began to run out of breath quickly since she hasn't done any running in a while with

all those Midterms of study time she did instead of running track. When she got there she couldn't

believe what she saw Kumi hanging from the edge of a cliff about to fall off into her death. "H-hey

hang in there ! Hold on!." she yelled over the thundering the ran began to get worse it wasn't helping

either one of them from there patience. Nervously Wolfie got out a rope form her equipment in her

backpack then carefully lowered it towards Kumi. "Grab it quickly!.." She yelled. Thunder and

lightning were striking near the area will she make in time?. Kumi quickly grabs onto the rope afraid

to fall off. Woflie suddenly started pulling up the rope and bring her up she tried with all her strenght

to save her enemy. Finally she managed to climb up and she gasped she felt like if she was about to get

a heart attack from hanging on the edge and almost falling into her death. Wolfie layed on the dirt rocky

floor while the rain soaks onto her resting from pulling Kumi up into safety. She looked over at her on

the ground ,slightly smiling. "Thanks Wolfie..I-i owe you." Kumi held her hand out towards Wolfie.

She grabed onto it pulling herself up. "Yeah no problem.. just don't to that ever again a-and..!..Your

heavy!..HOW MUCH TO YOU EAT WOMAN?." Wolfie yelled. "Don't..Push it.." Kumi glared at

her. "Alright fine.. let's go then.. I bet they have food for us ready..I sorta had fun.." Wolfie slightly

smiled. They began to head back to camp safe and slightly mad.


End file.
